okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Froze
'''Froze' (フローズ) is an angel of the Gray Garden. She is a main character of The Gray Garden. Appearance Froze has long, blonde/yellowish green hair tied into low twintails; light turquoise eyes; and a pair of feathered wings. She wears a grey and white capelet adorned with domino ornaments; a grey skirt; black stockings; and white knee-high boots. She favors a pillbox hat in place of her angelic halo and carries a box staff in battle. Personality Conscientious and studious, Froze observes things with the most sedulous care, and thus, easily reaps the trust of her superiors. Froze has a continuously pensive mood that is only broken by dire peril. Even so, she keeps a cool head on her shoulders, and meticulously plans her actions. She is cautious around strangers and harbors a perennial distrust toward otherworldly characters. Background Froze is an angel hailing from the Gray Garden, who lives by herself in the Gray Village. She is a trusted subordinate of Etihw, despite her young age, and is a diligent student of the Gray Village school. In her spare time, she is often seen in the company of her friend Yosafire, as well as other villagers. Appearances ''Major'' *''The Gray Garden'' – Froze appears as a main character, and is playable for parts of the game. She is part of the battle party consisting of Yosafire, Macarona, and Rawberry, and travels with them throughout the game. ''Cameo'' *''Mogeko Castle'' - She appears on a TV screen, along with some of the main Gray Garden cast. Relationships ''The Gray Garden Cast Etihw Etihw is the God who created Froze, and she is undoubtedly loyal and devoted to them. In return, Etihw places a great deal of trust in Froze, evidenced in that she is the only one summoned by the divine being, out of the four battle party members, when the god is in need of extra hands around the palace. Kcalb As with Etihw, she is reverent toward Kcalb, obediently fulfilling her duties to him and formally addressing him as "Mr. Kcalb". Wodahs Wodahs is a superior of Froze who she exhibits a deferential front to. She holds him in high regards, formally addressing him as “Mr. Wodahs”. She is seen chiding Yosafire for forgetting about him when the Head Angel goes missing. Alela Grora Froze highly respects Grora and formally addresses her as "Ms. Grora". When Grora saves the girls from a hoard of flaming bats, Froze is the only one she asks to return with her to the castle. Additionally, when Yosafire, Rawberry, and Macarona offer their assistance during urgent times and asks to come along with Froze, Grora expresses her concern over Froze and gives them her permission. When the four girls arrive at the Gray World's Graveyard and follow a blood trail, Froze is the first to call out to Grora the moment she sees the older angel's wounded form; proclaiming her disbelief of someone doing her in. Not long after, Grora explains how she figured it odd for the girls to take so long in their scouting mission, and decided to take the black warp slate with her and run with it to ensure their safety. When they return to Blancblack Castle, Froze is appalled to find Grora once again in a near-death state. And though Froze pleads for her and Wodahs not to speak out of worry for their injuries, Grora weakly tells her to escape somewhere safe; not wanting her to end up like them. Yosafire Yosafire is Froze's best friend, and the two are exceptionally close. Froze looks out for Yosafire due to the latter's abundance in reckless actions, and is the one who Yosafire turns to when their homework’s deadline comes knocking. Froze sees Yosafire as a blundering klutz, and is easily irritated with the demon’s overall exaggerations. But despite all that, she feels safe enough to smile in front of Yosafire, and has even laughed with her. In turn, Yosafire is fiercely loyal to her, to the degree that the demon was willing to eschew her fears to save her life. Yosafire eagerly declares her romantic feelings for Froze, even when the time isn't appropriate for romantic confessions. Often, she can be heard saying that she "wants Froze to be her girlfriend." Froze appears to harbor mutually romantic feelings for her friend, although she doesn't admit her feelings. At the end of ''The Gray Garden, Froze gives Yosafire her thanks for sticking with her despite her many shortcomings. Macarona Macarona is a close friend of Froze who she worries about due to the former’s constant fretting. Froze has been seen reminding Macarona that she does not need to force herself into doing things that scares her. When Froze is stabbed by Emalf, Macarona pales and cries at the sight. When Froze is subsequently pushed off the cliff they are on by the flame demon, for the first time in her life, Macarona snaps and retaliates with violent intentions; harshly beating Emalf and vehemently repeating her unwillingness to forgive him. Once Macarona retains a much clearer state of mind, she is quite obviously thankful that Froze sustained no alarming injuries from the encounter. Rawberry Preserves Rawberry is a close friend of Froze who she has a relatively shorter fuse for. Froze is predominantly bemused by Rawberry’s spacey personality, and has shown signs of mild distaste, but does not think much of it. The only time Froze is genuinely angered by Rawberry is when she disregards Froze’s orders and does what she pleases during their probe of the Eastern forests. Dialo Dialo is a good friend of Froze. Froze frequently has lunch at her house, and does not seem to mind running errands for her. Chelan Chelan is a good friend of Froze; they are on good terms. Lowrie Lowrie is one of Froze's teachers. Greif Greif is one of Froze's teachers. Other Characters Sherbet Froze and Sherbet possess an uncanny resemblance to each other. It has been said that the two are related, although in what manner remains to be seen. Battle Statistics . |skill2level = 6 |skill3 = Cold Anger |skill3desc = Froze is scary when she's mad. Hits one enemy. |skill3MP = 7 |skill3target = One enemy |skill3effect = None |skill3level = 9 |skill4 = White Prayer II |skill4desc = Pray to God. Recovers 120 HP for an ally. |skill4MP = 12 |skill4target = One ally |skill4effect = Heals one ally for . |skill4level = 12 |skill5 = Gotcha! |skill5desc = Froze pounces on a defensive gap. Hits one enemy. |skill5MP = 10 |skill5target = One enemy |skill5effect = None |skill5level = 15 |skill6 = Scold! |skill6desc = Silences all enemies. |skill6MP = 9 |skill6target = Enemy party (no damage) |skill6effect = Inflicts condition. |skill6level = 18 |skill7 = Frozen Magic |skill7desc = The magic of Froze. Hits all enemies. |skill7MP = 13 |skill7target = Enemy party |skill7effect = None |skill7level = 21 |skill8 = Just Slicing Through |skill8desc = Slice a foe on the way. Hits one enemy. |skill8MP = 10 |skill8target = One ally |skill8effect = None |skill8level = 24 |skill9 = White Prayer III |skill9desc = Pray to God. Recovers 100 HP for all allies. |skill9MP = 22 |skill9target = Player party |skill9effect = No damage; heals the player's party for . |skill9level = 27 |skill10 = Frozen Yogurt |skill10desc = Froze's ultimate technique... Hits all enemies. |skill10MP = 20 |skill10target = Enemy party |skill10effect = None |skill10level = 30 |XPtotal = 612223 |XP1 = 33 |XP2 = 57 |XP3 = 93 |XP4 = 142 |XP5 = 204 |XP6 = 277 |XP7 = 359 |XP8 = 453 |XP9 = 553 |XP10 = 660 |XP11 = 775 |XP12 = 897 |XP13 = 1028 |XP14 = 1161 |XP15 = 1309 |XP16 = 1467 |XP17 = 163 |XP18 = 1813 |XP19 = 2014 |XP20 = 2231 |XP21 = 2468 |XP22 = 2729 |XP23 = 3019 |XP24 = 3345 |XP25 = 3700 |XP26 = 4108 |XP27 = 4558 |XP28 = 5062 |XP29 = 5635 |XP30 = 6287 |XP31 = 7022 |XP32 = 7854 |XP33 = 8816 |XP34 = 9908 |XP35 = 11159 |XP36 = 12606 |XP37 = 14277 |XP38 = 16220 |XP39 = 18462 |XP40 = 21098 |XP41 = 24182 |XP42 = 27809 |XP43 = 32097 |XP44 = 37180 |XP45 = 43245 |XP46 = 50499 |XP47 = 59240 |XP48 = 69810 |XP49 = 82670 |moreinfo = Froze cannot be . }} Gallery *''Visit Froze/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Trivia * The bonus room states that: she likes Yosafire; hates otherworldly visitors; has a hobby of reading; and love for frozen yogurt. * Froze exercises daily to keep herself healthy and in shape. * Froze always does and turns in her homework on time. * Froze’s ultimate technique, Frozen Yogurt, includes her unleashing snowmen on her enemies. Quotes * "I love frozen yogurt...” (Bonus Room – The Gray Garden) * “There are many worlds with many things... Perhaps yours is a peaceful garden. But not each and every person can necessarily live in such a world. Our world is no exception.” (To Yosafire, regarding the state of the Worlds – The Gray Garden) * “We are essentially, creatures who fundamentally can never understand each other.” (To Yosafire, regarding angels and demons – The Gray Garden) * “Don’t forget about him! We’re all looking.” (To Yosafire, when the demon forgets about Wodahs – The Gray Garden) * “I can’t believe they did you in like this, Ms. Grora...” (To Grora, after Rieta severely injures the older angel – The Gray Garden) * "You do realize I never smile... Rather, I don’t know how." (To Yosafire – The Gray Garden) References * Navigation Category:Characters The Gray Garden Characters Angel Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Mogeko Castle